Experiments
by IOU-a-Call-Sherlock
Summary: Sherlock is supposed to be married to his work, then why did he ask Melody out? Minor Johnlock, mostly OCxSherlock. It's rated M now... Enjoy your smut...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, first Sherlock fanfic so be nice, yet be honest. Makes enough sense huh?_

_Don't own Sherlock... It would probably be for mature audiences if I did.. cx_

_This might have some steamy parts, not sure if up to it so let's let the story build first..._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Good morning, Melody." John Watson greeted me as he walked out of his room of the flat. "Sherlock will be out in a minute."

"Good morning John," I started. "What is he doing? Usually he's out before I am." Now, before you get all up it my face saying things like, "You're a girl living with two men? What's really going on?"let me tell you, that it isn't that kind of relationship. We are just friends.

"Well if he's doing anything in his room I would hope it would be sleeping. I can hear him in the kitchen all night, doing something that may or may not be hazardous to his health." The doctor thought aloud. He grabbed his computer and sat in the chair that he sits in every morning. Sherlock would usually be either in the kitchen or by the window by now, but I assume he's sleeping at the moment. Funny how I notice these things about the boys but I vaguely recall what I do in the morning.

"John, do you think it's strange that I live with two men?" I asked, needing input on the matter.

"Not at all, no. What brings you to ask the question?" John answered lowering the laptop screen. Obviously he thought this would be a whole discussion about my feelings.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking about how we do the same routine every morning and I got to the part about how I live with two males. Are you sure it's not strange?" I know John. If the question is tough, he lies at first.

"Well... People might talk about it that way but we know it's not like that..." He trailed off, starting to fidget a bit. I decided to change the subject,

"What is Sherlock doing? He doesn't sleep this late, even if he does close his eyes for more than a millisecond."

"Speak of the devil and he will appear," answered the man himself. Upon hearing his voice, I gasped in surprise._ Was he just _waiting_ there the whole time?!_

"Are you sick?" he asked, "mistaking" the sound as a sniffle or something else of the sort. I say "mistaking" because Sherlock is never wrong, he just doesn't care enough.

"No, I'm fine. Just fine." I answered with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Well, good. I wouldn't want to catch anything at the moment." he responded in his usual indifferent tone. I can tell, though, that that's not what he meant. What he meant was probably along the lines of, "I'm glad you're not sick, Melody." With a smile on his face. Or not. It could just be me hoping for the best.

"Good morning John," Sherlock said nodding to John.

"Good morning Sherlock," John answered with a quiet sigh. I guess he had hoped that Sherlock would have slept, allowing for more peace and quiet before work.

"I have an experiment that I was thinking about last night... please, don't breathe or make any noise while I'm conducting it." Sherlock instructed as he walked to the kitchen.

"I wish he would stop using the kitchen," I grumbled with a frown. I stopped trying to train him long ago but that doesn't mean I don't get upset with his ways.

"I need to go to work, I'll be back around three." I think I detected a faint smile as he walked out of the door, snatching up his coat. _Of course John knows I have a small crush on Sherlock_ I thought, as I walked to the window and watched John wave down a cab. Before he got in the cab he caught my eye and motioned for me to talk to Sherlock (with the universal sign for Sherlock being a facepalm). I huffed and turned back to the kitchen doorway, running a hand through my hair. I walked to the doorway and opened my mouth to speak. Before I could say anything, Sherlock interrupted me.

"There must be a perfectly good explanation for breathing near me Melody." I closed my mouth and thought for second. _Come on Mel, you're the only one who can beat Sherlock at his own game. Think of something clever!_

"I know you don't think breathing is a necessity for others, but I would have to say that I have a good reason for breathing. So do you," I replied after a seconds thought, causing him to look up at me.

"Oh don't you go pretending to be a female version of me._ It's not funny_." he scolded, flashing me a stern glare.

"How do you know that you're not pretending to be me? People tend to copy other's actions as a form of flattery." I was dropping a hint that I could only hope the sociopath would understand.

"Oh really? So will you admit that you're copying me?" As he turned back to his work, I blushed a little, then I composed myself. Taking a deep breath I answered,

"Yes. I am copying you." I held my breath waiting for him to respond. I continued to hold it and he continued his experiment. _I s__hould've known he wouldn't say anything_ I thought, heading out to my bedroom. Once inside my room, I laid down on my bed and thought about what could be going on. _Could he like me too? I highly doubt it, he's too engrossed in his stupid experiments._ A few minutes passed and I just lay there, thinking about how much I embarrassed myself. I heard a faint knock at the door and I sat up a bit.

"Uh... Melody? Open the door?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"Go ahead, you lazy git. I am not opening the door for you." I answered with a chuckle. I heard the knob rattle and Sherlock grunted.

"Melody, the door's locked. Just open the door for me." he sighed.

"Magic word?" I asked, getting a kick out of the situation.

"Pocket knife," he tried.

"Sherlock, I do not keep a pocket knife in my room."

"Kirby grip." I sat up in the bed and reached for one of the pins in my hair. Slipping it under the door, I laughed. Shortly, the door was opened and Sherlock was inside. "Honestly, Melody. I don't understand why you couldn't just open the goddamn door." I could see a faint smile and it caused me to smile as well.

"Well then it wouldn't be as fun, wouldn't it?"

"I did have a reason to be here though. I wanted to talk to you." I took a deep breath and motioned for him to sit down. He remained standing.

"Well?" I asked impatiently, crossing my arms. Inwardly, I was flailing about in excitement and anticipation.

"Melody... I'm starving. The kitchen is pretty useless because of the experiment, so I was thinking that we could go out for lunch." Sherlock asked, leaning against my wardrobe in an awkward I'm-trying-to-look-casual, sort of way. Which, if I may add, does not work for sociopaths.

"Sherlock, sure, where do you want to go?" I asked trying to hide my joy.

"I was thinking of Angelo's. I haven't been there in a while and I haven't been there with you yet." I could tell he was getting nervous, and the fact that he's nervous made me a little giddy.

"I would love to. When do you want to go? I'd need a few minutes."

"Just tell me when you're ready." he responded closing the door on his way out. I waited a few seconds then sprung up smiling. I didn't wear anything special, Sherlock would notice and act weird. I just put on a bit of chapstick and brushed my hair. I looked around the room for my phone and turned it on vibrate. Slipping it into my pocket, I walked out the door.

"Sherlock, I'm ready to go." He looked up from a notebook that he was writing in. He climbed over the coffee table and walked across the room and opened the door for me. We walked outside and he hailed a taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

_I saw quite a few views =D thanks you guys for reading, am I as horrible as I think I am?_

_Oh well, here's chapter two for those who wish to read it_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hello Sherlock! What a nice lady you have brought with you." yelled a man as soon as we walked in.

"Hello Angelo. Melody, this is Angelo, Angelo, Melody." Sherlock introduced, nodding his head slightly. _Careful Sherlock, your sociopath is showing._ I thought with an inward smile.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Follow me," Angelo said walking towards the back. I could see some other couples and knew what he suspected. "I will get you a candle, it's more romantic." I remembered when John told me about his first case with Sherlock. He said that Angelo clearly wanted Sherlock to be with someone and I don't think much has changed since then. John also told me that women weren't Sherlock's area and he was married to his work._ Then why are you on a date with me? Or is it an "outing?"_

"Are you okay Melody?" Sherlock asked picking up a menu.

"You're eating? Who are you and what have you done with my Sherlock?" I laughed, avoiding the question purposely.

"Would you prefer me to starve?"

"No."

"Can you answer my question?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I picked up the menu and looked at the choices.

"'You're Sherlock' Melody?" Sherlock asked setting down his menu.

"What?"

"You called me you're Sherlock."

"No I didn't."

"Are you sure? You know "misheard" isn't in my vocabulary."

"Yes I'm sure. What do you think looks good?" Please take a hint.

"Anything's fine for me. Why did you call me you're Sherlock?" Jesus Sherlock.

"It was an accident okay?" I sighed, rushing the words a bit. I could tell he noticed because he picked up the menu again. Just then Angelo walked up to the table.

"Have you decided what you wanted yet?" he asked looking at me.

"Um, I think some garlic bread is fine with me." Sherlock answered. Angelo gave him a surprised look and then wrote down his order.

"You can have anything you want on the house, any friend of Sherlock is a friend of mine." Angelo offered. Taking a last look at the menu I ordered a simple plate of spaghetti. Angelo walked away and left Sherlock and I in silence. We sat there for a few minutes. I was trying to look anywhere but at Sherlock and he was ignoring everything but me. Without the menu to hide my face, I felt too exposed.

"Not good." I said turning to meet Sherlock's eyes. Today they were more on the green side.

"Excuse me?"

"You're staring."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Come on Sherlock, you're the most observant man in the world, you can tell that it's making me uncomfortable. You can also tell by the way that I'm looking straight in your eyes, that I am trying hard not to hurt you." He said nothing and continued staring. I stayed as well, looking straight into his eyes as he looked into mine. Soon our food arrived but I wasn't hungry. I think some of the couples sitting at other tables thought we were having a staring contest. When he finally looked away it had been at least an hour. How could Sherlock and I have been staring into each others eyes for an hour without noticing the time passing?

"Green, white rimmed and speckled orange around the pupil this time." He said, poking his cold garlic bread.

"I could say the same thing about yours." I answered,_ God, why are your eyes so mesmerizing? Wait, "this time"? Did he look at my eyes often?_

"And they dilated." The detective smirked.

"Well I already told you this morning. You knew before hand anyways." I didn't actually know whether or not he knew about how I felt, but he notices everything so why not?

"Actually, I didn't." He answered looking at me again.

"Yes you did."

"Okay fine, I did. Why do you feel that way Melody? You know I don't..." He trailed off and picked up a crumb from his plate popping it into his mouth. Taking a deep breath, I started the speech that I made up when I first found out my feelings for him.

"I don't know why Sherlock, but I do live with you. I can't help noticing the little things you do that I warily describe as 'adorable' such as the countless times that you lay on the couch as still as a statue, with your hands in the praying position." I fought back a smile as I remembered. "I've told myself countless times that it won't ever happen, but my mind is made up. It's shown too much for my liking because John knows and he keeps leaving me alone with you. It's becoming really annoying because my breath hitches and my stomach turns every time you entire the room. Most days I feel like I'm going to be sick. Especially right now when I'm pouring out my soul and you're just giving me a blank stare." He sat in silence, probably trying to think of the most presentable way of telling me no. I counted the seconds as a minute passed.

"Well I guess I can't really say 'no, I hate you'. I don't hate you, but I don't think I love you in that way." He finally answered.

"Then that just leaves the 'no'." I said quietly. He looked at me with a quizzical look.

"I didn't say that. I-"

"You didn't need to." I interrupted. I was debating whether or not I should stand up and storm out of the restaurant, but that would cause some unwanted attention. Anyways, we live in the same flat so we can't necessarily be too far apart.

"If you'd let me finish a simple sentence you wouldn't be so upset. I didn't say 'no'. I actually would want to try to test my compatibility with women again." I stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and joy in my eyes. Was the untouchable Sherlock Holmes really going to try to have a girlfriend?

"Oh don't look at me like that, it was either going to be you or Molly. Don't change my mind about picking you." He scolded chuckling. I tried to change my expression but it was more difficult than you would think.

"Why did you pick me?" I needed to know. One does not simply pick another to try dating.

"Molly tries too hard and has known me for a long time. She might get too attached if I stay with her for too long." I didn't want to tell him that I'll probably get attached as well.

"I could probably make this work." I said smoothly, trying to hide how excited I was.

"So what do normal people usually do on first dates? I would ask John but he doesn't seem to be having much luck himself." I saw a small smile on the detective's face at the last bit.

"Well normal people might ask each other questions concerning themselves. Considering that you pretty much know everything about me just by looking, that would be a very dull first date." I replied causing him to roll his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't say dull. I'm supposed to say dull." He answered.

"What would you like me to say instead Mr. That's-My-Word?"

"Slow? Tedious? Maybe tiresome or wearisome. For Gods sakes Melody, pick a synonym!" He chuckled.

"Is tame good enough for you?" Hopefully it was because other than that, I don't have any good words at the moment.

"I suppose, although I did like the ones I picked." We sat in silence until Angelo appeared.

"Getting off to a good start?" He asked. "May I get you two anything else?"

"Actually, we were just leaving." Sherlock announced, standing up. He strode across the restaurant and out the door.

"Thank you Angelo." I said, following the detective's path.

* * *

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, my first kiss scene... Please review!_

_Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 3

John arrived at the flat before us. Apparently the "few minutes" I spent in my room were really a few hours.

"Where did you two go?" John asked cautiously.

"Out." Sherlock replied, sitting on the sofa with his notebook in his hands.

"And that means..."

"We went to Angelo's." I answered, bringing my legs up to my chest. I hugged my knees and rested my forehead on them.

"What were you doing at Angelo's?"

"Shush! Thinking!" Sherlock and I yelled at the same time. I smiled a little but tried not to let it show._ I wonder what John thinks happened._ I thought. _I don't think his brain is complex enough to know it was a date._ Of course John's smart enough not to ask whether it was just a lunch or not._ He_ has_ been denying dating Sherlock for some time so he probably understands that it's not dating until we say it is._

All of a sudden, Sherlock stood up and walked over to his room. He closed the door and then everything was quiet. I lifted my head to see that John had left as well. Awhile ago considering the fact that there wasn't an indent in his chair.

I sighed and walked over to Sherlock's violin. Being bored is like a plague. Once Sherlock gets bored, I get bored. When I saw Sherlock play the violin for the first time, I was inspired and took it up as well. I'm not as good as he is but I taught myself how to play it in my free time. Usually with his violin.

I started playing Vivaldi's Summer from memory. I loved the piece because of how challenging it was for me to memorise. I had just gotten into the quick, confusing part when Sherlock snuck up behind me.

"I believe that's my violin." he stated.

"And I believe I was in the middle of something." I replied preparing to continue.

"I know, I was listening. It was very beautiful, please continue." I turned to face him and closed my eyes. Moving the boy along the strings, I continued where I left off.

Once I finished the piece, I opened my eyes to see Sherlock on the sofa staring at me for the second time that day.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You play beautifully." he complimented. Sherlock never compliments people as far as I know.

"Your turn." I said shoving the violin into his hands. He stood up off the sofa and brought the violin into playing position. Soon the notes were spilling out of his mind into the air. The music was unlike anything I've heard before. It seemed to be a sad song with small bursts of happiness hidden within it. I rolled along with few silent beats. Towards the end it slowed and died out. I was almost completely breathless when he finished.

"What was that called?" I asked once he bowed.

"I call it 'A Little Melody'." Sherlock replied, setting down the instrument. "I wrote it with you in mind." The only other time I've heard of Sherlock composing a song was when the woman was still around.

"You composed that? It was beautiful." I said, my words covered in truth.

"It suits you." I could tell he was flirting as much as he knew how. I know, just by spending time with him, that he doesn't display his feelings. Ever. I tried not to let it get to my head. Sherlock was known for suddenly displaying emotions. Or so I'm told. He stepped closer to me. He was close enough that I could feel his breath faintly on my skin. Sherlock is a bit taller than my six-even foot build. I looked up into his eyes and saw his pupils were slightly dilated, mine were probably fairly large at the moment. I could swear he was leaning closer towards me... Our faces were so close together that our noses touched faintly. His was a little above mine and slowly it tilted.

Sherlock took a deep breath and pressed his lips against mine. Surprised, I froze for a bit but when he kept going I relaxed and melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down to get closer. We stayed like that for a long while. We were too into our activities that we didn't notice John enter the flat. He cleared his throat and then waited for us to part. When we didn't he spoke up,

"How long have you two been at it?" he asked, clearly grinning. I sighed and detached myself.

"Depends on when you left." I answered, silently scowling at him.

"For Gods sakes, you're just like him sometimes. Never knowing when I'm gone." John seated himself in his chair and huffed. Sherlock and I remained standing but moved to different areas in the room.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking outside. It was still light out but there was a smaller amount of people walking around.

"Almost seven-thirty. I left at four, when you both didn't look like you were going to move for quite some time." John answered. So we sat and thought for about two and half hours before moving.

"You still didn't answer my question." John prompted.

"And?" Sherlock spoke up.

"Aren't you going to?"

"You don't need to know everything about my personal life John. Or Melody's." Sherlock and I were on the same page then. I didn't really want John to know about the whole dating thing quite yet. He would have made a bigger deal on leaving me and Sherlock alone whenever he could and whatnot.

"it only seems fair, Sherlock. You know everything about mine."

"That's because you display it. I can tell you're having troubles with your new girlfriend and that you're going to cut it off tomorrow."

"I wasn't going to-"

"Yes you were, even I can see it." I frowned. Sherlock rule number one, always agree with a deduction; it just helps that I can observe a little as well.

"You don't look half as nice as you usually do when you're back from a girlfriend's house and your voice is a little scratchy. I don't think you would be yelling for any other reason except fighting because you've been recently complaining about how weird she acts when you're over. Also-"

I started explaining when Sherlock interrupted.

"What other reason would he be yelling?"

"You're a virgin Sherlock, you wouldn't understand. Anyways, when I saw your girlfriend the other day she clearly thought that I was a woman from the streets. Oh yes, she also isn't a great kisser judging by the lack of lipstick anywhere on you."

"If you weren't going to cut it off tomorrow, you are now." Sherlock added.

"Are we right?" I asked. I glanced at Sherlock and could tell he was surprised. He didn't let much show but it was still there.

"I can't ever win against the Deducing Duo can I?" John sighed, looking at the two of us.

"Don't call us that." Sherlock scolded.

"_Ever._" I scowled.

* * *

_Please please please please please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone.. Sorry for the wait but here is chapter four!_

_Sorry for the shorter length, I just can't seem to make things stretch x3_

_NOTE: __This chapter is written in Sherlock's point of view._

* * *

Chapter 4

I was ahead of schedule. I wasn't supposed to kiss Melody until tomorrow and the least. She just played Summer so beautifully. I couldn't resist. We especially weren't supposed to be seen by John. I was going to experiment with him as well. Now I have to think of a way to approach him. I could tell him it was just an experiment or we got caught up in the moment. Covering the story isn't really my top priority. Getting him to kiss me is. Over the many years of following him around, I picked up that a compliment usually does the trick. What would I say? Nice jumper? There are some moments that I've seen where John and his current girlfriend would be playing or messing around when suddenly he would kiss her.

I could probably reenact one of those moments. A girlfriend once took something of small value and ran around her apartment with it. What does John value? Books, his blog, jam... Jam, perfect. So when Melody lease the flat, I'll make my way to stealing his only jar of jam. He usually uses it at breakfast time for himself. I'm assuming it's night time currently, it's dark outside. Melody's most likely asleep by now, along with John. What to do while I wait then? I would most likely fall asleep sometime, but I don't want to waste my time laying down doing nothing.

Standing up, I walked to Melody's bedroom door. I peeked in and saw her asleep on her book. I took the book out from under her arm and replaced it with the top of her blanket. I leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly and whispered a good-night. She moved a little and I quickly left the room. Next, I checked up on John. I opened his door just a crack and looked inside. He was sleeping deeply, snoring a little. I didn't walk inside but I whispered a good-night to him as well.

I walked to the front door and slipped on my jacket and scarf and walked out. I walked up and down Baker Street, not wanting to go too far. I can't believe how boring life is without a case or project. In fact, I think I might call Mycroft. I tried his number of his mobile but there was no answer. I even tried Anthea's mobile but apparently Mycroft sleeps. I thought he, of all people, would understand how much work you could accomplish a night. Although it doesn't seem to be night anymore. I walked back into 221b and hung up my things. I flung myself onto the sofa and prepared for the morning.

"Hello." Melody greeted, as she walked into the room.

"Good morning." I answered quickly. The sooner she leaves for her breakfast with Anthea that she has today, the sooner I will be able to experiment with John.

"I'm just going to head straight out, and run some errands. I'll see you at around lunchtime." She said taking my jacket and heading out. That's become a habit of hers, taking my jacket. Sometimes it's annoying. As soon as the door closed I tried to wake up John. I pushed him so he rolled over and sprinted out of his room and sat on the sofa.

"Good morning." John said. He walked over to the fridge and plucked out his jam. He popped a couple pieces of bread into the toaster and leaned against the counter as he waited. When the toast popped out, I stood up and ran to take the jar. I succeeded and caused John to look at me witha quizzical expression.

"Sherlock, what are you doing with my jam?" He asked.

"What jam?" I responded.

"The one you're holding."

"Oh, this? This is mine now." I allowed a smile to peek out at the look on John's face.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled, lunging at me. I anticipated the attack and stepped to the side. He fell to the floor and I laughed, causing him to grab my feet and pull. I fell to the ground as well and hugged the jar so it didn't break.

"Careful John! You almost broke your precious jam!" I laughed. He laughed too and tried to grab the jam from my hands. I stretched out my arm and raised it above my head, using my height to keep it away. I stood up and continued to hold it above my head. John stood up and stood on his toes. He had to step closer to try and reach it, soon he was as close as I wanted him and I leaned in. I kissed him almost like I did Melody. His reaction was the same as hers, first tense and then relaxed. He didn't wrap his arms around my neck though, he continued to reach for the jam in my hand and I let him get it.

He pulled away and turned to the now room temperature toast._ Well that was different._ I recorded into my mind log.

"I thought you were with Melody." John said, not looking at me.

"I told her I wanted to see if I could love women. I didn't tell her that I also wanted to experiment with men." I replied. I won't be your experiment Sherlock. Especially when Melody doesn't know." John stated. Typical John, always making sure _everyone_ is happy. I sighed and walked back to the sofa, left to my thoughts.

* * *

_I'll love you if you review =D_


	5. Chapter 5

_So so so sorry for the long long wait! I had spring break and I forgot my notebook =c_

_Anyways.. This story is officially __going__ to be rated M in the __next__ chapter so be ready for some fun times_

* * *

Chapter 5

I told Sherlock I was going to go on some errands after my friendly breakfast with Anthea. I was telling half the truth. I was, in fact, going on some _personal_ errands. I wanted to talk to some people. Mainly Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson but first I had breakfast with Anthea. We've been close friends since we were introduced to each other through Mycroft. Although not close enough to tell me her real name.

I walked into the breakfast diner that we agreed to meet at and I looked around for her. Sher was sitting in a booth near the back.

"Good morning Anthea." I said as I slid into the seat opposite her. She looked up from her phone, smiled, said "Good morning." and looked back down. We both knew what we were going to buy and waited for the waiter.

"Is there any way I can talk to Mycroft today?" I asked Anthea. She doesn't usually look up from her mobile so when she did, I was a little scared. She gave me a odd look and asked why I wanted to. "I only wanted to talk with him about Sherlock, that's all. Is there something wrong about that?"

"No." was all that she replied with.

"No what?"

"No, there's nothing wrong about it. Mycroft can see you after breakfast. I'll drive you." We ate our breakfast in silence.

"Melody! Glad to see you." Mycroft said, a little too happily. Anthea dropped me off at a small house that belonged to Mycroft.

"Hello Mycroft."

"You're inquiring about my brother?" he asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering if he's had any relations or emotion towards anybody." I questioned, sitting down on the nearest chair. Mycroft sighed and did the same. He ran a hand through his hair and then started to speak.

"Sherlock has always been on the more,_ secluded_ side, as you already know. He did, once, have a small..._ Feeling_ for a woman named Irene, but she's gone. I know Molly likes him and he knows as well, purposely not taking notice." I remembered when Sherlock said he was thinking about Molly as well as me for a subject. "Other than those two occurences, I do not know o any emotional attachment to anyone. Unless, of course, you count John." I was surprised that Mycroft thought Sherlock and John were something. Usually, Mycroft doesn't necessarily use the cameras in the flat for spying purposes. The last time I checked - or "asked" rather - he said he used them to make sure "his brother dear wasn't picking fights he couldn't win." _Oh yeah, the cameras. He probably knows about our little bit of fun yesterday._

"Melody, I know why you're here. Just be careful, I don't want Sherlock to hurt you." He gave me a sincere look and said solemnly, "And I'm afraid you will be when I show you this." He got up and pressed a button on the side of a television screen. It was footage of this morning by the looks of it. I had just left and Sherlock was running around with John's jam. John almost got it when Sherlock kissed him. I froze, not even paying attention anymore. I faintly heard John saying, "I won't be your experiment Sherlock."

_That jerk. That idiotic, sociopathic, romantic jerk. You don't go around testing out other people when you just got a girlfriend. I don't know who told you that you could._

"I give you permission to take revenge on my brother." Mycroft said solemnly. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder for a brief moment, then walked out of the room allowing me to collect my thoughts.

"You've been here for quite some time, Mel." Anthea said after awhile. I looked up at her and nodded. "Here, I'll drive you home." She helped me up. Rest assured, Anthea doesn't text and drive. She knew not to speak to me so we rode in silence. When she got there she said good luck and left me to face Sherlock.

I walked up to the steps and burst into the flat. Sherlock was on the sofa and John was in his armchair. John looked up slightly startled, I ignored him and walked calmly to Sherlock. I slapped him as hard as I could.

"That's for kissing John!" I yelled. I walked up to John and pressed my lips against his.

"And that's for sticking up for me!" I thanked him. I stormed off to my room, glad to see Sherlock rubbing his cheek in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait! This is a smutty chapter and I decided that I probably shouldn't write it at school. Fun fact about me: I'm extremely paranoid_

_Warning! Two people going at it for the first time!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6

A couple days have past since my "revenge slap" as I have some to call it and Sherlock apologised once. John has, more than a few times, but it wasn't really his fault Sherlock kissed him is it? I've tried to keep my distance from Sherlock for the past few days, turning around whenever he's in the room I walk into. Making sure we're not in the same cab no matter where we're going. That's about as far as flatmates can get without one of them moving out.

I was walking into the kitchen when I saw Sherlock doing another experiment, I responded as I would any other time and turned around. Or tried to, when I felt Sherlock's hands on my shulders, turning me around. I let him, hoping he would be apologising shortly.

"I'm stupid." He said, looking into my eyes. I have to admit I was surprised. Sherlock never calls himself stupid, only other people; and Anderson.

"I can't even begin describe how stupid I am." He continued. "I thought for some reason that I could use you and John as... Lab rats. You are not a lab rat. Neither is John. You're people. And you are different from John. I love you. Not John. You." Through his speech our eyes were locked. The world didn't exist anymore.

"I love you because when I say something, you can bounce off of it. I love you because you are the most beautiful human being I have ever seen. I love you because-" I don't know what he was going to say next. All I was thinking about was my lips on his. He kissed me back with such an intense passion and pushed me against the fridge. I ran my hands through each curl on his head and his hands traveled across my body. He stopped for a bit and looked at me.

"Don't you need to breath?" He asked.

"Breathing's overrated." I hissed returning to Sherlock's mouth. I licked his lips and happily let my tongue in. Sherlock's hands rested on my chest and I broke away again.

"Sherly, let's not get to persistent. I want you to do something for me." He leaned towards my earlobe and bit it gently.

"What could you possibly want?" He growled between nips. At first I couldn't reply, I could only stutter, but when I got the words out I said,

"I need you to take that damn shirt off." He followed my orders and I saw his beautifully sculpted chest. I ran my hands along it, kissing him as intensely as I could. He slid his fingers under my shirt as if to say "your turn." I helped him take it off and our bodies slammed back together. He spun around so I was on him and he fumbled with the clasps. I giggled and guided his hands so they could take off my bra. He threw the article of clothing on the floor and I pushed him so that he was leaning against the table. He pulled away briefly and asked,

"Hard table or soft bed?" Already pulling me towards his room. When we arrived, he all but threw me on the bed and another giggle slipped through my lips. He punched on top of me and started playing with my breasts, nipple sucking and all. I couldn't help but let out a groan. He smiled and continued.

"Sherlock let me see you." I demanded and he leaned away. He sat up on the bed and I followed suit. He kissed me as I fingered the edge of his trousers. I slowly unbuttoned them and made sure I took extra time on the zipper. He let out a small moan and I kissed him lightly. Once I was done torchuring him he took them off the rest of the way. I touched the growing bulge in his underpants with the softest touch I could muster. He shivered in delight as I took off the remaining clothing.

"Melody, you,re hardly being fair." He complained, unbuttoning my pants. I took them off and he started sucking my nipples again. A few moans escaped my lips when he put a hand against my wet underpants. I gasped and he pushed my back gently back onto the bed.. He started slipping off the ridiculously wet undergarment and I made no move to stop him. He stopped rubbing, and started fingering.

"Melody, you gave the impression that you'd done this before." He whispered, leaning up to my ear.

"Yet clearly I haven't." I replied. He was slowly bringing his finger in and out, cautiously adding another finger. By now, sounds wouldn't stop coming out of my mouth. I think I started reciting an excorsism after awhile, in between chants of "more Sherlock more."

"I've heard this next part will hurt a bit." He warned, positioning himself so he was right outside my entrance.

"And I've heard that I have a high pain tolerance, so please get inside of me Sherlock." Even though I begged him, he still went slow until he was all the way in. It felt like then equivalent to solving five murder cases in a row, performed by the most inconsistent criminal in the world. Sherlock withdrew himself and asked,

"Are you ready Melody?" With a grin. I only nodded and he pushed himself back in, getting faster and faster. I couldn't even think after maybe five thrusts and it felt amazing. He kept thrusting and he even joined in with moaning and the excorsism. I could feel him tensing up and knew he was close, a few minutes later I heard him help out Melody Moran. Simply hearing his voice telling my name made me come with him. He collapsed next to me, panting as if he just ran around London.

"I hope you except my apology." Sherlock chuckled.

"I do, I really do. Where was John anyways, when I walked in?"

"The living room."

"Ah, what a surprise for him."

"Nothing he hasn't seen before."

"Damn you and that sheet!" We both fell asleep laughing.

* * *

_Oh Jesus I think it's horrible . Please review!_


End file.
